Prom
by azurexsky
Summary: Miley's prom night was the worst day of her life. But can one guy change that forever? Oneshot. Niley. I really stink at summaries. R&R!


It was almost midnight and thoughts of the prom ran through Miley's head. She absolutely couldn't sleep or cry anymore. It was the worst dance she had ever been to. Oliver and Lilly? Jake made out with some other girl. And her best guy friend, Nick, already had a date. She bet he had a wonderful time. Miley already saw them dancing in the gym, too close to not actually like each other. It made her so mad, upset and sick all at the same time. Why did she even care? More importantly, why was she in this stupid hotel anyways? She guessed she just had to get away from everyone and everything. Miley ignored her cell phone, turning it to silent and throwing it at the wall as her parents called her nonstop.

_This sucks. _She thought and threw her head into the pillow, bawling. Miley didn't know what was actually bothering her in the first place. Oliver and Lilly were always suspected to have a secret crush on each other anyways. She was happy for them and although Lilly might go back into the obsessive compulsive state, at least they wouldn't yell at each other anymore. And Jake. Jake was such a jerk. He only wanted her as something to brag about and kiss nonstop. She didn't even like him. Ew, she didn't like him at all! Nick was her best friend. Allison is a beautiful girl and Nick deserves the best. She was happy for him.. right?

All of a sudden a knock came on her door.

_At midnight?_Miley thought as she sat in bed. She slowly got up.

_It's probably Jake or Lilly. __Most likely Lilly._ Miley thought, dragging her feet over to the door. She looked through the hole and saw..Nick?! She opened the door slightly and said, "Hi."

"Hey." He said softly, "Can I come in?"

"Uh sure." She said and let him in. Why did he want to be here? Didn't he know what time it was? And how did he know where she was? Miley's mind was overflowed with questions but she tried to ignore them.

He went over to the bed and patted next to him, motioning her to sit down. Miley went over and plopped down.

"I saw you run out of the gym crying. What happened?" He questioned, putting his arm around her shoulder. She melted inside but just blabbered, "Nothing."

"Well it had to be something." He said.

"Nothing. I was just..I don't know." She scratched her arm nervously, "I just hated seeing everyone so happy with each other while I had to suffer." She blurted out.

He sat there looking at her. "Suffer? About what?"

Her eyes shifted around the room until she blurted out "Because of you and Allison. You two were so happy there and at school and out of school. I don't know! It just hurt. I like you. Okay? I like you. There. You've never noticed all theseyears. How couldn't you? I've always liked you. Actually, I've always loved you. I love you." She yelled, about to tear up. _Wow, I just said that? _She thought, pinching herself to hold in her embarrassment and sorrow.

Nick sat there looking at the wall for a few seconds until quietly responding, "I love you too. Look, Allison was just a phase. I didn't really like her. I broke up with her after the dance anyways. It's just so hard to look at your best friend and love her more than your actual girlfriend." She smiled and blushed at the same time, overwhelmed with joy.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Definitely." He looked her in the eyes and gave a gorgeous smile.

She smiled and nervously turned away. He turned her face back towards him and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her passionately and she returned, getting comfortable. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Letting out her emotions, Miley kissed him more and more until they had to stop for air. Stupid air. Panting and smiling, Miley pulled down the straps of her dress revealing her bra.

Nick stopped and asked, "Are we really gonna do this?"

Miley put her arms around his neck and nodded, biting her lip.

The seemingly worst night of her high school experience turned out to me the best night of her life.


End file.
